danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
2 Spirits
2 Spirits (2 スピリッツ, tạm dịch: 2 tinh thần) là bài hát mở đầu thứ 3 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 全身!全霊!魂燃やそうぜ 絶対!前進!あるのみ振り向くもんか 完全!燃焼!するまで止まらない 何万光年　遥か夢　追い駆けるぜ! 右か左　どちらを行く? 迷い道が無限に続く旅だ ミチシルベや　地図なんてない 光探す　夢色の迷路さ この広い宇宙で キミを感じたなら 魂はひとつ もう何も怖くない 全身!全霊!魂燃やそうぜ 絶対!前進!あるのみ振り向くもんか 完全!燃焼!するまで止まらない 何万光年　遥か夢　追い駆けるぜ! 惑星だって　衛星だって 離れてても引力で繋がってる 目に見えない夢のパワー 今僕らを動かすエネルギー 窮地に落ちたって 自分信じたなら 答えはひとつ もう何も迷わない 全力!全開!まだまだ燃えようぜ 絶体!絶命!な時も投げ出すもんか 正々!堂々!戦って勝ち取ろう 限界速度　突き抜けて　つかまえるぜ! 全身!全霊!魂燃やそうぜ 絶対!前進!あるのみ振り向くもんか 完全!燃焼!するまで止まらない 森羅万象　叶う夢 全力!全開!まだまだ燃えようぜ 絶体!絶命!な時も投げ出すもんか 正々!堂々!戦って勝ち取ろう 限界速度　突き抜けて　つかまえるぜ! |-|Romaji= zenshin! zenrei! tamashii moyasou ze zettai! zenshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai nanman kounen haruka yume oikakeru ze! migi ka hidari dochira wo iku? mayoi michi ga mugen ni tsuzuku tabi da MICHISHIRUBE ya chizu nante nai hikari sagasu yumeiro no meiro sa kono hiroi uchuu de KIMI wo kanjita nara TAMASHII wa hitotsu mou nani mo kowakunai zenshin! zenrei! tamashii moyasou ze zettai! zenshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai nanman kounen haruka yume oikakeru ze! wakusei datte eisei datte hanarete temo inryoku de tsunagatteru me ni mienai yume no PAWAA ima bokura wo ugokasu ENERUGII kyuuchi ni ochitatte jibun shinjita nara kotae wa hitotsu mou nani mo mayowanai zenryoku! zenkai! mada mada moeyou ze zettai! zetsumei! na toki mo nagedasu mon ka shoushou! doudou! tatakatte kachitorou genkai sokudo tsuki nukete tsukamaeru ze! zenshin! zenrei! tamashii moyasou ze zettai! zenshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai shinrabanshou kanau yume zenryoku! zenkai! mada mada moeyou ze zettai! zetsumei! na toki mo nagedasu mon ka shoushou! doudou! tatakatte kachitorou genkai sokudo tsuki nukete tsukamaeru ze! |-|Tiếng Anh= Full speed! With all my soul! Burn up my spirit Absolutely! Full speed! Nothing less, I won’t turn back Perfection! Consecutive! I won’t stop until I reach it I’ll chase distant dreams tens of thousands of light years away Right or left, which way do we go? It’s a journey with an infinite amount of paths to wander There aren’t any signposts or maps Search for the light in a maze colored with dreams In this vast universe If you’ve felt it Our spirits are one There’s nothing left to be afraid of Full speed! With all my soul! Burn up my spirit Absolutely! Full speed! Nothing less, I won’t turn back Perfection! Consecutive! I won’t stop until I reach it I’ll chase distant dreams tens of thousands of light years away Planets and satellites Even with their distance, they’re connected by gravity The power of dreams that can’t be seen by the eye It’s the energy that gets us moving now Even if you fall into a dilemma As long as you believe in yourself There’s only one answer There’s no more need to hesitate Full power! Full throttle! It’s still burning Absolute! Despair! Even in those times, I won’t give up Fair! Square! Fight and win Tear past the speed limit and grasp it! Full speed! With all my soul! Burn up my spirit Absolutely! Full speed! Nothing less, I won’t turn back Perfection! Consecutive! I won’t stop until I reach it All things in nature lead to granting dreams Full power! Full throttle! It’s still burning Absolute! Despair! Even in those times, I won’t give up Fair! Square! Fight and win Tear past the speed limit and grasp it! |-|Tiếng Việt= Tốc độ tối đa! Với tất cả linh hồn! Tinh thần tràn đầy nhiệt huyết! Tuyệt đối! Tốc độ tối đa! Không gì là không thể, tôi sẽ không lùi bước Sự hoàn hảo! Cứ tiếp tục! Tôi sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi đạt được ước vọng Tôi sẽ đuổi theo giấc mơ cách xa hàng chục năm ánh sáng Phải hay trái, chúng ta sẽ chọn bên nào? Cuộc hành trình không có điểm dừng Không có biển chỉ dẫn hay bản đồ Tìm một tia sáng trong mê cung bằng những giấc mơ Trong vũ trụ bao la này Nếu bạn có thể cảm nhận được Tinh thần chúng ta là một Thì sẽ không còn gì phải sợ cả Tốc độ tối đa! Với tất cả linh hồn! Tinh thần tràn đầy nhiệt huyết! Tuyệt đối! Tốc độ tối đa! Không gì là không thể, tôi sẽ không lùi bước Sự hoàn hảo! Cứ tiếp tục! Tôi sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi đạt được ước vọng Tôi sẽ đuổi theo giấc mơ cách xa hàng chục năm ánh sáng Những ngôi sao và vệ tinh Dù cách xa đến đâu chúng vẫn có kết nối Sức mạnh của giấc mơ không thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt Đó chính là nguồn năng lượng đưa chúng ta tới đây Nếu bạn gặp phải tình trạng khó xử Hãy cứ tin tưởng bản thân Và đưa ra một câu trả lời duy nhất Mà không hề do dự Năng lượng tràn đầy! Vẫn đang bùng nổ Tuyệt đối! Thất vọng! Trong những lúc này, tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc Công bằng! Luật lệ! Chiến đấu và chiến thắng Vượt qua giới hạn tốc độ và nắm bắt nó Tốc độ tối đa! Với tất cả linh hồn! Tinh thần tràn đầy nhiệt huyết! Tuyệt đối! Tốc độ tối đa! Không gì là không thể, tôi sẽ không lùi bước Sự hoàn hảo! Cứ tiếp tục! Tôi sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi đạt được ước vọng Tất cả những thứ trong tự nhiên đều dẫn đến những giấc mơ Năng lượng tràn đầy! Vẫn đang bùng nổ Tuyệt đối! Thất vọng! Trong những lúc này, tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc Công bằng! Luật lệ! Chiến đấu và chiến thắng Vượt qua giới hạn tốc độ và nắm bắt nó Thư viện ảnh W op 2 - hiro.jpg W OP 3.png W OP 3 - 2 Spirits.png Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime